Why I Need Entertainment
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: A dumping ground for stories that are too short to be oneshots and not-quite-drabbles, usually written when I'm bored. Most pairings, Range from K through M, yaoi yuri het posible mpreg
1. Leon Likes Snow

Okay, I started this because I'm alwas writing things that are too short to be oneshots and don't have enoug substance to be continued, so I decided to dump them all here. Enjoy!

**Title: **Leon Likes Snow

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **LeonxCloud

**Summary: **Leon needs to cool off, and ends up too cold for his liking. Cloud is there to warm him up.

**Word Count: **409

**Written To: **New Radicals

**Author's Lame Excuses: **Because I like Teacher!Leon and Teacher!Cloud. And boarding schools are fun.

~*~

Leon sighed as he picked his way through the snow. He hadn't planned on coming outside in the bitter cold, but he had just been so _angry_ at that stupid brat he needed to get away for a bit—and outside was the place to do it. It wasn't really the kid's fault he knew, he couldn't help her ignorance, but it still pissed him off. He scowled bad-temperedly. The weather had unfortunately done nothing to improve his mood, only made him cold and even more irritable than before.

He pulled his thick coat closer around him with a shiver, still several yards away from the large brick boarding school that promised heat and dry clothes. It was far too long a walk back, in his opinion, but he was the one who had gone out in the first place. His scowl deepened. Damn his short temper—_why_ had he become a teacher again? Oh yeah. He loved kids. Damn it all to _hell!_ He finally reached the thick steel and Plexiglas door into blessed warmth. He had a new mission now—dry clothes.

Hurrying past his students and fellow teachers alike, he ignored them all in favour of getting to his rooms in record time. He arrived soon enough; they weren't that far into the building. Teachers' quarters were generally small, cozy sets of rooms, consisting of a tiny sitting room and a single bedroom with and adjoining bathroom. Those few who were married to a fellow teacher and lived with their spouse got a slightly larger living space and a walk-in closet. He was one of those people. Speaking of which, he jumped slightly at the feeling of warm, comforting arms wrapping around him from behind and that familiar, slightly concerned voice in his ear.

"Hun, you're all wet!" Cloud exclaimed, turning him around gently and examining his flushed, wind-whipped cheeks and slightly running nose.

"Kids got to you, huh? I've told you a thousand times you shouldn't go out when it's this cold! Just come back here," he reprimanded his husband gently, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Leon sighed.

"I know, babe. You know I'm impulsive," he told the blonde. Cloud nodded.

"I know. Come on, let's get you dry."

Cloud led him in the direction of the bathroom and Leon smirked inwardly. He would never stop going out in the cold for the sole reason that it led to _fantastic_ let's-get-warmed-up sex.

~*~


	2. Music Theory For Dummies

**Title: **Music Theory for Dummies

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **AkuRenoRoku

**Summary:** Roxas's mother had given him an ultimatum: take music theory classes or give up saxophone. He picked sax.

**Word Count: **409

**Written To: **KH2 soundtrack

**Author's Lame Excuses: **Based largely off of my own experiences with music theory lessons.

~*~

Grumbling, Roxas made his way into the large brick building that was the local music university. He really didn't want to be there—but he had no choice. His mother had given him an ultimatum: take music theory classes (from a teacher of her choice, no less) or give up saxophone. He'd growled and bitched and reasoned and begged, but she wouldn't budge. So in the end, he had given in and chosen his love of jazz over his own pride.

And now he was late. He groaned as he checked his watch. The class had started at eleven-thirty sharp and it was now quarter to twelve. He dashed up four flights of stairs and sprinted down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of room 420, glancing down at the paper in his hand his mother had written the information down on to make sure he had gotten the number right. He had. He pushed the door open tentatively, slipping inside.

"And that's how you form a major triad- oh, hello," the redheaded instructor paused to look at him. E had bright, spiky red hair and shockingly green eyes, and Roxas wondered briefly if he was related to Sonic the Hedgehog. There was another redhead at the piano, but his hair was tied back and he had blue eyes, though they were just as vibrant. And, he noted with interest, that both had facial tattoos.

"Hi…" Roxas said nervously, "Is this Beginning Music Theory?"

"You bet," said Green Eyes, pointing to a seat and handing him a blank index card, "Write down your name, contact info, and instrument or voice type and give it back, please," he told him, "And here's a calendar of class dates—the highlighted ones are days off—and some cheat sheets for you, you'll want these."

Roxas nodded as a pile of papers landed on his desk and he handed back the filled in index card.

"Fantastic… Roxas!" the teacher exclaimed happily, looking at the name printed in the blonde's small, neat hand, "I'm Axel and that's Reno over there." He pointed at Blue Eyes. Reno winked at him and Roxas blushed.

"Are you able to identify key signatures?" Reno asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I've been playing for six years, since I was thirteen," Roxas replied, "I can spell triads, too."

"Great! This'll be much easier then. Get out your notebook, we're about to start a listening exercise," Axel turned around and began pressing random buttons, "Uh, Reno? A little help?"

Reno rolled his eyes and crossed the small classroom to him, picking up the cord and plugging it in.

"Power would help, Ax," he quipped. Axel flushed and returned to his button pressing, and as Roxas eyes the two firm asses appreciatively, he thought maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Forgiveness

**Title: **Forgiveness

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Akuroku

**Summary: **Roxas has some unfinished buisness.

**Word Count: **633

**Written To: **Fleetwood Mac

**Author's Lame Excuses: **This is what happens when the last thing I watch before falling asleep is a marathon of old _Ghost Whisperer_ reruns.

~*~

Axel groaned as he rolled heavily out of bed, sky still dark. He really had no idea what had possessed him to do this—and then he remembered.

Roxas.

Quite literally, too, the ghost boy had threatened to take control of his body by force if he didn't. He shot a glare at the corner where the spirit boy sat, a mug expression on his face.

"I hate you _so_ much right now," Axel grumbled, trudging into the bathroom to shower. Roxas didn't dignify that with a response, instead choosing to remind Axel that he was stuck with him for eternity anyways, so he might as well get it over with. The only reply he got was a long string of profanity that bounced off of the bathroom walls rather impressively and he snickered.

Axel finished showering in short order and dressed in a pair of old jeans and a ratty black hoodie. He had a long drive ahead of him and he wanted to be comfortable. The two bantered back while forth as Axel ate his breakfast as the two had grown accustomed to doing over the past three months. It was something he enjoyed, having another person to exchange barbs with, and he was actually kind of grateful Roxas had attached himself to him, however unorthodox it may have been. It stopped the loneliness.

He locked the door on the way out and walked to the car somewhat solemnly, starting the engine as Roxas settled cross-legged in the passenger's seat.

"Are you nervous?" the redhead asked him quietly after a bit. They had already pulled out of the car park and turned onto the main road without Roxas noticing. He shook his head slightly.

"No… I'm terrified. What if… what if he hates me?" he whispered. Axel glanced at him and on impulse took his hand. Roxas gasped. In all the time they'd known each other, Axel had never touched him. It was nice, he thought, to be touched again after so long.

Axel was surprised too, but for a different reason. Roxas's skin wasn't cold, as he had expected, but warm, like a living person's. He squeezed the semi-transparent hand and felt a grateful squeeze in return.

"Hey… he's your brother, Rox. If he's anywhere near decent, he won't blame you for what happened, I promise. And from what you've told me, he's a great guy, so don't be scared, okay?"

Roxas nodded.

"Thanks, Axel…" he whispered.

The rest of the two hour ride was spent in complete silence. When they got there, however, Roxas point-blank refused to get out of the car.

"Come on, Rox. You were the one who insisted on doing this. I'm right here, okay?"

Roxas nodded, ghostly form shaking, and made himself visible to normal passerby. It would be easier in this form. Axel looked into his terrified, semi-transparent face and placed his hands on either side of his head, "I'm right here and I'm not gonna leave you."

He clasped the blonde's hand again and pulled him gently to the front door. He rang the doorbell as Roxas hid behind him. They waited a minute or two until the door was pulled open by a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man.

Axel was struck by the uncanny resemblance to Roxas. They were nearly identical but for the small differences, like how Roxas's nose turned up more and the man's eyes were narrower and had faint laugh lines… and the fact that he was in a wheelchair.

"Can I… help you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Are you Cloud Strife?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"My name is Axel Sinclair and I have someone who's been looking for you for a very long time."

He stepped aside and Cloud let out a choked cry. Roxas smiled sadly.

"Hey there, Chocobo-Head. How's life?"


	4. Metamorphosis

**Title: **Metamorphosis

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Soriku, AkuRoku

**Summary: **In a world where mixed race is more than just blacks and whites, Axel, a pyrokinetic and his demon friend Riku must figure out the twins' true heritage before a mysterious sickness destroys them.

**Word Count: **2383

**Written To: **nothing in particular

**Author's Lame Excuses: **unfinished due to lack of ideas and/or plot.. might pick it up again someday

Sora sighed running a hand through his wild brown hair. He was so incredibly bored- and also extremely cold. His class had come to the computer lab to work on their essays, but unfortunately it was the middle of January and there was no heater in the room. Apparently the administration had even denied the request for a space heater, deeming it an unnecessary fire hazard. In other words, "We don't want to pay for it- you can suffer."

He shivered, blowing on his freezing fingers as he walked to the printer to retrieve his paper. His knuckles creaked when he closed his hand around the page, proving how stiff the cold had made his joints. He walked briskly back to his seat, trying to garner some warmth, but he remained as cold as ever. He put his paper away in his bag and sat, shivering.

'_Roxas!' _he gave a mental whine, reaching his consciousness to touch that of his twin, safely ensconced in the warm biology room, '_I'm coooold!'_

He could hear the cynical tone in his brother's voice when he replied,

'_And I'm bored. Suck it up, little brother.'_

'_Rox, it's fifty degrees in here.'_

'…_Ouch.'_

Sora gave a mental whimper as his teeth chattered. Glancing around the room, he saw that much of the class was in the same state. They all gave a grateful cry as the bell rang, stampeding out of the room.

'_See you in a few!'_ Sora cried gleefully as he made his way to the lunchroom. He made good time, beating everyone but Axel to their usual lunch table. He plopped down across from him, attempting to steal some warmth from the redheaded pyrokinetic's ever-radiating body heat.

"Hey Axel," he greeted. Axel glanced up from the PSP he was playing under the table.

"Hey," he said, and returned to his game. Sora didn't mind the short greeting. Axel was a notorious gamer, and once he was playing it was good luck trying to get him to put it down and hold a conversation with you. The brunette sighed a bit and eyed the line to get lunch, stomach flopping uncomfortably. Maybe he wouldn't eat today after all. Roxas and Marluxia came in together, Roxas sitting down next to Axel and the pink haired senior plopping on the bench next to him.

" 'Ello, Sora," he said.

"Hi Mar, hi Big Brother."

Roxas smiled.

"Hey Little Bro. you all warmed up yet?"

"Mostly- Axel's a good heater."

His twin nodded sagely, plucking the PSP out of Axel's hands and switching it off, tuning out his indignant protests with the ease of long practice.

"Please join the land of the living, Axel," he commented lightly. Axel scowled.

"You're not my mother," he retorted.

"No, but I am your lab partner for this semester, so I suggest you be nice to me."

He folded his arms over his chest with an air of finality. Axel growled, but relented, snatching his game back and shoving it into his pocket. Sora laughed slightly at the expression on the redhead's face.

"Sora, you coming with me to get lunch?" Roxas asked, getting up.

"No, I don't really feel like eating today… you go without me."

Roxas looked into his brother's eyes, the same shade as his own, in concern.

"You sure, Little Brother? You skipped breakfast too."

"Really, Roxas. Go and get your lunch before they run out."

Roxas sighed and left. Sora could feel his worry through their link, but he sent calming thoughts and a promise to eat when they got home and the emotion dissipated. He sighed, propping his head in his hand. Riku wasn't there yet. He hadn't seen him yet that day and his mobile hadn't gone off. He checked it again only to see the usual time and date. No messages, from Riku or otherwise.

A sudden squeak escaped his lips when he felt someone poke him in the side.

"Marluxia! What was that for?" he asked indignantly. The upperclassman grinned, green eyes twinkling.

"For you. You need to be _happy_ Sora!"

The spiky-haired boy sighed again but he smiled and nodded, pulling out a spiral notebook and a pen. Cracking it open to the dog-eared page, he started writing from where he left off last night. The short story was due next period, but he was (thankfully) almost finished. He jumped suddenly as something vibrated against his hip. He scrambled for his mobile, scanning the text as quickly as he could.

_Overslept. In school now._

Sora sighed.

_**you had me worried, asshole. i thought you were abducted by aliens or something**_

Only a minute passed before it buzzed again.

_pfft, aliens?_

…_**.shaddup. **__*****__**pout**__*** **_

_wev. see you in a few._

_**Mmkay.**_

Sora shoved the phone back into his pocket, resting his chin in his palm as he absentmindedly stole a fry off of Axel's tray. Axel raised an eyebrow in warning but Sora just shrugged. Roxas frowned. Usually the two would banter back and forth for a bit. But today, his little brother was so listless…. It just wasn't like him. He shot his brother another concerned glance, but Sora pretended not to notice, grinning as Riku finally walked through the doors of the cafeteria.

"Ri! Over here!" he called. Riku nodded at him, weaving through the tangle of backpacks, tables, and other students with practiced ease.

"Hey," he said, kissing Sora gently on the cheek when he arrived and sitting down, dropping his backpack to the ground behind him. Sora immediately snuggled into him as he took out his lunch. Riku seemed surprised, but he didn't push the petite brunette away. Instead, he wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and pulled him closer, smiling slightly.

"You finished eating already, So?" he asked.

Sora shook his head slightly.

"I didn't really feel like eating today…" he mumbled, eyes falling shut. He was tired- he hadn't slept well last night. Ignoring Riku's inquiry as to why, he drifted off.

"He's asleep," Riku sighed. Roxas rubbed his temples tiredly.

"He's been doing this a lot. I really don't know what's wrong with him…"

Axel shrugged, summoning a flame in a futile attempt to reheat his French fries. He scowled.

"He's probably just caught a cold. He'll be fine in a week or so."

Roxas frowned, but nodded.

"Yeah… except we always get sick together. If it was just a cold I'd be exactly the same."

The redhead sighed and gave the blonde a reassuring pat on the back.

"Give it some time. If he's not better by next week, _then_ we worry. Mmkay?" he said. Roxas sighed and nodded.

"Kay…"

A week passed and Sora was no better. Roxas was near pulling his hair out in worry when his twin developed a fever. He felt himself growing sluggish and his appetite declined, but he put it down to the stress of school and caring for Sora. They both progressively got worse, and only when Roxas came down with the same fever Sora had did he admit something was wrong..

Riku and Axel cared for them as best they could, but it was difficult with exams coming up and the fact that the twins' parents were nowhere to be found—they hadn't been in years. Axel was with them, sponging their foreheads with a damp cloth when the hallucinations began.

"Yuffie!" Sora groaned, and Axel looked around, startled, but the excitable junior was nowhere in sight. Sora appeared to be awake when Axel looked back over at him. His blue eyes were half lidded and glazed with fever. The flushed brunette squirmed in his sleep, forcing his twin to moan and move over in their shared bed.

"Yuffie… stoppit! Dun wanna eat the frog…"

Axel laughed at the outrageous mutterings but sobered at the thought that the sickness—whatever it was—was getting worse. No one knew the twins' true heritage, and therefore couldn't do anything for fear of making them worse.

Cross-species treatment never ended well—for example, giving human cold medicine to a deemon was like feeding them poison. That was why Sora and Roxas had suffered through every cold or flu they'd ever gotten with only ibuprofen. Nobody was willing to take the risk.

Axel was starting to get nervous. Both he and Riku had skipped school that week to take care of the twins, but the administration had called that morning, expressing their concern for the quadruple absence. Axel had faked a wheeze and forced his voice to sound tired and raw while he told them that they all had caught the same flu, but he still wasn't sure if they believed him.

"What's going on, I heard Sora talking. Is he awake?" Riku asked, startling Axel.

"He's hallucinating, Ri," the redhead stated grimly. Riku's hand came up to rub his tired, bloodshot teal eyes..

"And Roxas?"

"Not yet, but you and I both know it's only a matter of time."

Riku nodded, moving to take the cloth from Axel and began sponging Roxas's forehead.

"This can't go on much longer, Axel. We just can't do it."

"But we have to."

"I… I know."

"Axel, I'm… for the first time in a really long time, I'm scared," Riku mumbled. Axel rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"They're going to be okay, Riku. They have to," Axel told him, "We just have to keep them comfortable until they're better."

Riku nodded and yawned, resting his head on the edge of the bed.

"Go to bed Axel—they'll be okay for the night."

Axel didn't respond, but simply walked out of the room and headed for the guest bedroom.

The fever broke two days later, but it left the twins lying still, breath shallow. They weren't sweating anymore, but their guardians would almost have preferred it if they were. The boys were weak and neither had woken in days. But then, one day blue eyes cracked open and Roxas sat up.

Riku gasped, "Roxas, you shouldn't be sitting—"

"Shut up, I feel fine. How long was I asleep?"

The silverette frowned. "Rox, even if you feel alright you were just really sick. Take it easy."

"Okay, okay… but how long? I know it was awhile, but I was in and out…"

"A week and a half. The school is about ready to send truancy officers after us."

Roxas winced, "That's not good… but if I was so sick then why do I feel alright? And why is Sora still asleep?"

"I don't know, but we have to just wait for him to wake up."

The blonde nodded, petting his little brother's hair gently before stretching and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stumbled when he stood, but steadied himself.

"Is Axel here?"

"He's in the kitchen. I'll walk with you, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Roxas looked like he wanted to retort but thought better of it, keeping his mouth shut and accepting Riku's steadying arm. He didn't miss the frown on his face, he was quite obviously not happy about having Roxas out of bed. Roxas smiled gently when they got to the kitchen, seeing Axel making himself a turkey sandwich, toasing his bread with a quick jet of flame from his fingertips.

"Hey Ax," he said. Axel spun around quickly, eyes wide.

"Rox? What the hell are you doing out of bed? You're sick, you shouldn't be up!" he exclaimed, horrified. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I feel fine—I'm just a bit unsteady," he told him, "And… I don't think it was a real sickness, Axel."

Axel snorted, "Oh? Then what was that fever and all those hallucinations, huh?"

"I'm not saying it didn't happen, I just don't think it was a 'sickness', per say. I think it was… a change."

"A… change?" Riku asked, brow furrowing.

"Almost like a metamorphosis… I feel different. Very different."

"You were just sick," Axel repeated, "Anyone would."

Riku shook his head, "No, I know what he means. When I came into my full demon powers, I slept for three days straight, and when I woke up, I felt different. I could actually _feel_ the power of the darkness in me," he explained.

"It's not darkness," Roxas said, "I've felt your darkness and its not that."

"Everyone's is different," The silver haired boy supplied.

"No, it's nothing like the darkness. It's an entirely different _thing_…"

"Well you're not pyro or cryokinetics," Axel said, "You don't have the features."

"Axel, you realized they might have mixed heritage."

"Uh-uh, those genes are dominant. If they were, we would know."

"What other species undergo metamorphoses?" Roxas asked, stitting carefully in a chair at the table, tired of standing.

"Weres," Riku responded, "and Devil's Children… demons, some witches… and one or two different fae."

"Mostly dark creatures, then," Roxas mused, "Do you know what kinds of witches and fae?"

"Not off the top of my head, but I can certainly do some research on it… and I'm taking you back to bed, I am NOT letting you make yourself sick again."

"But I wasn't sick!"

"I don't care—I'm not taking that risk," Riku insisted, looking to Axel pleadingly. Axel nodded.

"He's right, Roxas. Your body is still recovering. You should let it do what it needs to."

Roxas grumbled, but acquiesced, letting the silverette help him back to bed. He frowned and stroked Sora's hair gently.

"Little brother, it's time to wake up… Come on, So-So," he whispered. Sora didn't respond, laying as still as ever.

"Why is he so weak?" he asked Riku softly. Riku just shook his head tiredly.

"I don't know Roxas…"

The blonde's frown deepened.

"Sora," he whispered, "Don't do this little brother… don't leave me all alone. You have to wake up, Sora. Please."

Nothing. Roxas bit his lip, then laid back, pulling his brother into a protective embrace. Riku left quietly. It was Roxas's problem now.

He went back into the kitchen, sitting down in Roxas's vacant chair.

"Axel, I think one of us needs to go back to school. Roxas is awake now, and we know Sora's not far behind… we have to make the school think we really were sick."

Axel nodded, "You go then—I'll stay."

Riku sighed and nodded


	5. The Hunt

**Title: **The Hunt

**Rating: **T/M

**Pairing: **AkuDemyRoku

**Summary: **The hunt begins for Axel, Demyx, and Roxas... And Zexion is the bait.

**Word Count: **1488

**Written To: **the sound of people yammering in the school library

**Author's Lame Excuses: **Abandoned because I didn't know where to go with it... I like the idea so maybe I'll figure it out and pick it back up someday. For now, I'll leave it in here.

Zexion was a mage. A Light mage. A _powerful_ light mage. So when he was faced with the young popobawa trying to seduce him, he scoffed. A popobawa was nothing more than a minor deemon, and certainly nothing to waste his energy on. Besides, he was late for the Circle meeting. He flipped the blonde haired creature a gold penny carelessly, watching as it reached and snatched it out of the air, examining the shiny bit of metal.

"Be off with you, I've no time for your games," he said coldly. The deemon glared at him and threw the coin back at his head. Zexion dodged with the fluid ease of long practice

"Gamessss?" he hissed in his soft, raspy voice, "Thisss isss no _game_. Thisss isss a hunt!"

"Well go hunt someone else, then. I'm busy," the indigo haired mage brushed past him in disgust, thinking he would never see the deemon again.

"I'll ssssee you again…" it murmured, smirking. This one was perfect for what he had in mind. He was skilled in combat, had powerful magic and above all, he was ruthless, "And when I do, you'll never essssscape."

He turned and flew back to his lair, situated in the heart of the slums. "Axssssel," he called, "I've found one!"

A redheaded demon poked his head out of the back room—the only other room in the house. His mouth was covered in blood, and he grinned, exposing bits of flesh still caught in his fangs. The blonde wrinkled his nose in disgust; flamebies had _no_ taste, really.

"Demyx, care to join me for a meal?" Axel greeted him jovially, licking his lips. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have more… _delicate_ tasstesss. Not that you care, you great brute," he sniffed, "Asss I sssaid before... I've found one. A _good _one."

Axel's eyes widened and he turned to call into the back room. "Roxas! Come out here, Demyx says he's found one!" his viridian eyes glittered in delight and he wrapped himself around the small blonde that had appeared at his side. Roxas was a devil's child, the result of an unwilling union between a demon and a human, giving him tiny black wings and horns and sapphire eyes that glowed with an unnatural light. He stared sullenly at Demyx, licking some of the blood from his own lips. Demyx silently thanked him for not being as messy an eater as Axel.

"What d'you mean, you've found one? Thought you said there were none," he mumbled.

"I thought ssso too, but he'ssss perfect!" Demyx smirked, "All that'ssss left to do issss ensssnare him…"

Axel and Roxas stared at him for a long moment before Roxas shrugged,

"Good luck with that then. I'm off for a nap- I'm stuffed. Axel managed to get us a nice juicy one today." he smirked in a smug sort of manner and withdrew his head from the doorway, obviously heading for the pile of blankets that served as his bed. Axel stayed longer.

"Demyx, are you sure? If you're wrong and he's not the one, it could mean disaster for all of us. You know Roxas is fragile right now, neither of them would survive this time. I can't risk that!" his eyes blazed with the fire he was born from and Demyx shivered.

"Neither can I, Axel! I love him jussssst asssss much as you do... but he'ssss the one. I'm ssssure of it. Roxssssasss and the baby will be fine," Demyx promised solemnly, "I jussst need a meal and then the hunt can begin!"

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Demyx delicately wiped the semen off of his face and chest, sparing a mere glance at the pink haired man lying in the bed. He had been easy prey- a rich nobleman alone in the house, servants asleep for the night. His green eyes were half lidded as he looked at Demyx in fear, the afterglow of his release not quite giving way to his terror. The blonde sauntered up to a dresser, likely belonging to the man's wife. It was covered in jewels and little crystal trinkets- most would fetch a handsome price if sold.

"Tell everyone about thissss, or I will come back," the deemon warned, carelessly swiping about half of the valuables into his bag and smirking. The man nodded hurriedly and Demyx was gone in swirl of midnight blue cloak. He arrived back at their lair, more of a hovel really, but that was such a _dirty_ word. It was, after all, their home—for the moment. He hoped it would stay that way for a while yet, as he really didn't feel like being chased out of yet another dwelling so soon after moving in.

"Axssssel!" he called, "I had a good haul tonight! We can feassst!"

Axel slowly emerged from the other room, a soft smile on his face. He was half clothed, dressed in naught but his leggings, and there were telltale bite marks, some still dripping blood, decorating his neck and chest.

"Shh," he whispered softly, "Roxas is still asleep."

Demyx nodded and brandished his bag of loot.

"There'ssss at leasssst 2000 munny here... that will buy ussss enough food for three weekssss, if we sssstretch it," he proclaimed.

"I'm going to put thisss away sssso one of ussss can take it to Luxsssssord in the morning."

Axel nodded, then checked the brass pocketwatch he'd nicked off of an upper class citizen some years back. It hadn't failed him once since he'd gotten it.

"It's late, Dem... Come to bed. Roxas has been asking for you. You've been hunting so much lately, it seems like you're never home." Axel moved forward and took his hands, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Demyx looked up at the flamebie quickly, then looked away.

"I know Axsssel… I'm jusssst worried about how we're going to care for a baby… we live in the sssslumssss, for Ssshiva'ssss sssake," he sighed and licked at one of the wounds thoughtfully, wrinkling his nose at the iron taste of blood. Axel pulled him up and kissed his lips gently.

"Shh, love. Come on, let's go to sleep."

The blonde nodded and followed him into the back room, smiling at Roxas's small form. He was curled around his baby bump, smooth face relaxed and rose-coloured lips curved into a soft smile. The 'bed' was really just a pile of rags and old clothing that was no longer wearable, but it was better than the dirt floor and they were grateful for it. Demyx stripped off his cloak and trousers, leaving him, like Axel, in only leggings. He quickly laid down behind the sleeping deemon, wrapping his arms around him and splaying his fingers across his stomach. He smiled when he felt a rustle of movement from within.

"Kaii isss ressstlesssss," he murmured as Axel slid in behind him, pulling a tatty blanket up to cover the three of them. The redhead kissed the back of his neck softly, shushing him.

"Well, don't follow his example," he replied, "Sleep. You have to get up at dawn tomorrow, you need the rest."

Demyx nodded slightly, already drifting off.

"Goodnight then…" he sighed, absorbing Axel's natural heat, falling asleep in just a few minutes.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Luxord was not a deemon. No, he was human. Cunning, slimy and a downright asshole… but human. And also a good friend of the three deemons, at that. He dealt in business of all kinds—mostly illegal—which was exactly why Demyx was going to see him. Luxord changed his hideouts all the time, making him notoriously hard to find, but for his regulars there were always clues as to where to find, or at least contact him.

And so Demyx headed to this new hideout, a back alley on the edge of the slums with a spring in his step and a tune on his lips.

"Luxsss!" he greeted cheerfully as he arrived, "How've you been?"

"Not bad at all, luv. Business is booming as usual—you?" he replied with a roguish grin, taking the bag handed to him by the popobawa and ran a hand through his white-blonde hair and tugging on one of his numerous piercings, peering inside.

"I'm quite well, thankssss. What do you think itssss worth?"

"Well," Luxord began, "Considering that these all appear to be genuine, I'd say about… 2950 for the lot."

Demy sucked in a breath-that was more than he'd hoped for.

"Luxsss, have I ever told you I love you?"

"I should hope not! You've got a lovely little dame and a strapping young lad waiting for you at home—said dame bein' the carrier of your child too."

Demyx laughed.

"I know, I know. Thank you, Luxsssord."

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Not at all. Now, here are your profits. Be off with you!"

The deemon gave one last grin before sauntering off, pockets heavy and heart light.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'


End file.
